particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Völker-Freiheitspartei
The People's Freedom Party (HU. Völker-Freiheitspartei, GS. 人民自由党, Abbr. VF) was a centre-right conservative political party in Greater Hulstria. The party was founded on September 18, 2867 by Alexander Marcinek. The Freedom Party headquarters was located in Kien, and there were regional offices in every crownland. Internationally, the VF was a member of the International Buddhist & Taoic Association and the Committee for the Defense of Dovani. History The People's Freedom Party formed on September 18, 2867 with the help of Alexander Marcinek and others. The party participated in its first national election in September 2869 and won a surprising seventy-eight seats in the Imperial Diet and won fourteen percent of the vote in the Governor-General election. In the next election (2872), the VF gained eleven seats in the Diet. In the Governor-General race, Marcinek came in third again and then in the second round backed the Liberal-Demokratische Partei at the recommendation of the Fascist Authority Party. Following the election the Christian Liberal Alliance proposed a new cabinet coalition that continued the exclusion of the People's Freedom Party; but in a short time modified it to include the VF. The VF put in its vote to support the proposal. Then the LDP proposed an independent coalition with VF, FAP, and CIP. After much discussion within the party leadership, the People's Freedom Party withdrew its vote from the CLA proposal to support the LDP proposal. The move, largely the working of Alexander Marcinek, resulted in a chain of events that eventually led to the end of Marcinek's political career. Controversy thrived on the LDP cabinet proposal and in soon the LDP ended its attempt at ending the unity coalition tradition. Meanwhile the VF members of parliament ignored the guidance of Chairman Marcinek and removed their support as well and went back to endorse the CLA unity proposal. Following this incident, Koji Sakuraba and other VF members of parliament broke into the office of Marcinek at the VF headquarters and destroyed papers and potential legislation created by the Chairman; an unknown MP threw Marcinek's computer out the window into the streets where about a dozen or two protesters were showing their dislike of Marcinek's behind the door deals with the LDP. Following the coup of the People's Freedom Party MPs, Alexander Marcinek was deposed as Chairman and party members popularly elected John Anderson, an MP from Marchau, as the new Chairman. Anderson quickly began to try to mend the wounds of controversy for the party and remove any further incidents of corruption in among party members. Soon following the party entered the cabinet with Cecilia Reinfeldt becoming Minister of Environment & Tourism. Later Anderson would become Minister of Finance. In January 2883, John Anderson stepped down from his position as Chairman to focus further on his job as Minister of Finance. The popular VF Diet Leader Koji Sakuraba was chosen to take over the party. Party Figures Party Chairmen * 2883 - 2884, Koji Sakuraba * 2873 - 2883, John Anderson * 2867 - 2873, Alexander Marcinek Imperial Diet Leaders * 2869 - 2884, Koji Sakuraba Offices Held Former * Cecilia Reinfeldt, Minister of Environment & Tourism (2873 - 2883) * John Anderson, Minister of Finance (2878 - 2883) External Links * People's Freedom Party Parliamentary Profile * Legislation from the VF Category:Inactive Parties in Hulstria & Gao-Soto